


it's a date (right?)

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week, be more clear shiro gosh, minor miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “What are we doing here, Shiro?” Keith asks with a hint of impatient, boot gently kicking Shiro in his calves. “What’s the job?”“Uhhh,” Shiro’s brain kickstarts to life with the mental equivalent of a loud backfire, “there’s no job.”Dark brows furrow in intense confusion. “Then what are we doing here?”“We’re on a date.”





	it's a date (right?)

“So, what are we doing down here?”

 

Shiro lowers the translucent screen showing the restaurant’s menu with a confused blink. “Come again?”

 

Keith’s in focus mode on his side of the booth, eyeing up as much of the establishment as he can from his vantage point. At first glance, he appeals relaxed but there’s a sharpness to his gaze and a hard set to his jaw that gives away the fact that he’s on edge. He looks ready for a fight instead of ready to place his order.

 

Leaning, Keith gestures for Shiro to lean in. He obediently does so, wondering what’s going on. In a soft voice, his boyfriend asks, “Are we looking for someone? Are we going to hit someone up for information? Is this the front of a Galran ring of operations?”

 

Shiro blinks slowly. He looks into Keith’s eyes and asks, “Huh?”

 

“What are we doing here, Shiro?” Keith asks with a hint of impatient, boot gently kicking Shiro in his calves. “What’s the  _ job _ ?”

 

A waiter with two heads slides onto the floor, balancing four trays on its four arms, tentacles slapping as it makes it way over to the other side of the room. The clattering sound the cutlery and plates make with each step seem like an apt soundeffect to match the baffled stare he gives the other paladin.

 

“Uhhh,” Shiro’s brain kickstarts to life with the mental equivalent of a loud backfire, “there’s  _ no  _ job.”

 

Dark brows furrow in intense confusion. “Then what are we doing here?”

 

“We’re on a date.”

 

Keith’s eyes widen in surprise. His lips form soundless words as he takes in the environment again, no doubt thinking about how he’s misread the entire situation. Shiro feels embarrassed and amused as Keith splutters, “You never said this was a date!”

 

Surprise hits him like a chair to the face. “I thought I was pretty clear that this was going to be a date.”

 

“No. You  _ weren’t  _ clear. You said that we were going down on the planet to check something out.”

 

Shiro gestures at the restaurant with his right hand, “Yeah.  _ This _ place! They’ve got the spiciest food this side of the quadrant. I thought you’d like coming here because you like spicy food. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

 

With a pained noise, Keith buries his face in his hands. 

 

In hindsight, Shiro can see his mistake.  _ Note to self, be more clearer about my intentions next time. _

 

“If I’d known we were coming down for a date I’d have worn something nicer.”

 

Shiro snorts a little in amusement. He reaches over to tug lightly at Keith’s jacket sleeve. “Like what? Your paladin armor?” 

 

The only clothes they’ve got are the clothes they were wearing when Blue took them off Earth and to the Castle of Lions. Thanks to the castle’s universal replicator, they can duplicate those clothes as many times as they want but that’s the extent of their wardrobe presently. 

 

Shaking his head, Keith looks up. There’s pained amusement splashed across his face. “I’d have worn the  _ other  _ jacket that doesn’t have dried alien blood on it.” 

 

Oh. So  _ that’s  _ what that weird dark strain on Keith’s left shoulder was. Shiro’d been wondering about that. But now that he knows...

 

“Why did you wear a bloodied jacket?”

 

“Intimidation tactic,” Keith shrugs helplessly.

 

Shiro’s laugh blends into the happy busy sounds of the restaurant. Keith kicks his calves under the table. He dodges with another laugh, reaching out to take hold of both of Keith’s hand and give them a squeeze.

 

“It’s a  _ little  _ funny when you think about it.”

 

“Not really,” Keith grumbles. “You should have  _ said  _ we were going out on a date. Made it clearer.”

 

“Sorry. I’ll do better next time.”

 

“You better. With these kind of communication skills it’s no wonder you were only ever  _ nominated  _ for exceptional team leader back in college.”

 

Shiro shoots Keith a look of mock anger. “You know what? Just for that, we’re going dutch. You can foot your own bill.”

 

“But I didn’t bring any money!”

 

“Tough luck. You shouldn’t have hurt my feelings.”

 

He looks the other way, closing his eyes to avoid looking at his boyfriend’s amused alarm. But the after image of it stays burning in his eyes and has Shiro smiling at nothing. Slim fingers link with his, squeezing gently. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

 

“You could go out on a date with me,” Shiro shoots back immediately.

 

Keith’s laugh is gentle and low. The look of love in his eye is charming and charmed at the same time. He grins fondly at Shiro, tapping their boots together. “We’re already on a date.”

 

“Another one. Tomorrow maybe?”

 

Keith nods immediately, smiling happily at him. “I’d like that.” The side of his mouth rises up in a cheeky grin. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

Groaning, Shiro takes his hands back and says, “Dutch date for you, sir.”


End file.
